Hell On The Throat
by Pride-Of-Rukongai
Summary: Moments between Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood in drabbles.
1. Hell On The Throat

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Based on 3x11 from Tyler's POV.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>Hell On The Throat<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, it's hard to belong to a girl or a song in the case of a selfish believer…"<p>

-Dashboard Confessional, _'Hell On The Throat'_

* * *

><p>He has no idea what it feels like to be bitten, but the sting of betrayal is all too familiar. He sees it burn in her eyes, twist on her face, cry out in her voice, and all he could do is run.<p>

_"Get away from me!"_

The world becomes a blur of black oak and pine. Despite the burning in his legs, the only thing he could feel was the heavy throb of guilt and the ache in his chest.

He may never know what it's like to be bitten, but the anguish in his throat might come close.


	2. The Reasons

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Tyler muses about a certain vampire.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>The Reasons<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know you might roll your eyes at this, but I'm so… glad that you exist."<p>

-The Weakerthans, _'The Reasons'_

* * *

><p>Tyler was never good with feelings. His whole life it had been angry or angrier, though recently it had been consternation, then despair, and even a little hope.<p>

Lately he hasn't been quite sure how he felt, mostly about a certain blonde vampire. It was almost stupid, he mused, how Caroline's mere existence managed to move him. How a furtive glance from her blue eyes and a cheeky grin could be so disarming. How her blatant disregard for his lethal canines infuriated him.

He'd figure it out eventually, he supposed. For now, three simple words would suffice.

"_Thank you Caroline."_


	3. Time's Arrow

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Based on 2x14, though the Championship game against Grove Hill is my own fictional event; not particularly fond of this one, but it will have to do for now.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>Time's Arrow<strong>

* * *

><p>"Small request: could we please, turn around?"<p>

-The Weakerthans, _'Time's Arrow'_

* * *

><p>There were things Tyler wished he could do-over, like roughing-the-passer against Grove Hill in the Championship game, or for treating Vicki like trash, or the death of Sarah.<p>

But none of that really mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered to him now was Caroline, and he messed that up big time. He had to leave town, but needed to see her one more time.

So there he was standing outside Caroline's porch watching her lock the door, wondering what was more foolish: hoping that she'd turn around and give him a do-over, or believing he deserved to get one.


	4. Dead On Arrival

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Tyler and Caroline try to have a normal late-night teenage conversation.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>Dead On Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hope this is the last time, 'cause I'd never say no to you."<p>

-Fall Out Boy, _'Dead On Arrival'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tyler? Are you listening to me!"<em>

He blinked back sleep, his yawn coaxing him to surrender.

"_Sure I am."_

Romantic revelations aside, this relationship business was hard work. Despite dealing with all things supernatural Caroline insisted on maintaining some semblance of normalcy to their other-worldly social life, such as late-night phone gossip because 'that's what teenagers do.'

Whatever.

"_...so then Bonnie says to me..."_

The rest of the conversation is lost in translation. Tyler loses himself in Caroline's voice and he idly wonders if she carried some sort of siren gene as sleep overwhelms his consciousness.

"_Tyler! You're not listening!"_


	5. See You

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Tyler re-discovers his sense of sight.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>See You<strong>

* * *

><p>"These notes are marked return to sender; I'll save this letter for myself...<p>

I wish you only knew how good it is to see you."

-Foo Fighters, _'See You'_

* * *

><p>There were perks being a werewolf, enhanced vision being one of them. Personally Tyler didn't find it that interesting.<p>

Sure, he could see perfectly in the dark. Not too shabby.

What Tyler did find interesting was the little nuances of the human body which eluded him before. Take Caroline for instance, the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when he stood a little too close, or the way her skin would get goose bumps when his hand grazed hers.

Tyler concedes enhanced vision is rather breathtaking, though he now finds it hard not to stare.


	6. Sixteen Candles

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Based on 2x12 from Tyler's POV; I'm not sure I could ever do justice to "The Kiss", but I gave it my best shot.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen Candles<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again dreaming…<p>

She said, she said, she said: why don't you just drop dead?"

-Fall Out Boy, _'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me'_

* * *

><p>Kissing was overrated. At least Tyler thought so.<p>

Just a means to an end, one he was well versed in: against a tree, the bleachers, the backseat of his father's '67 Chevy. He had it down to a science - the meeting of mouths, tongues, and teeth.

But this time was different.

It was like magic when Caroline's cool lips met the smouldering embrace of his, an extraordinary tingling he'd never felt before.

Maybe he'd caught lightning in a bottle. Or maybe he'd finally got it right this time. Or-

"_Everyone… just, needs to stop kissing me!"_

Or maybe not.


	7. City of the Damned

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Tyler and Caroline enjoy a date at the Halloween Fair.

**Author's Note: **For those of you that are wondering, most of my drabbles are prompted from lines or themes from various songs, so this may be a bit of an odd song choice. Well the drabble itself is modeled after a double-date experience of my own, and everytime I hear this song I think of the girl I was with that day (it played non-stop that day). But enough about me, hope you enjoy the drabble!

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>City of the Damned<strong>

* * *

><p>"It says home is where the heart is but what a shame 'cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same. It's beating out of time."<p>

-Green Day, _'Jesus of Suburbia (City of the Damned)'_

* * *

><p>Tyler felt nauseous.<p>

He knew he'd rue the day Jeremy and Bonnie convinced Caroline a double-date at the Halloween Fair would be a blast. One spin on the rollercoaster proved otherwise.

But despite the nausea he persisted. He hadn't seen Caroline this happy in ages.

Between all the spells, blood-bags, and transformations it was nice to feel like teenagers for one night, even amongst those dressed as ghouls and goblins.

So Tyler smiled, held Caroline's hand on the Ferris wheel, and let her win as they bobbed for apples – even if she was using her fangs to cheat a little.


	8. Remember to Breathe

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Tyler and Caroline's first lunch at the Grill.

**Author's Note: **I've been busy the last few weeks with final exams, so I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I've got two new chapters to make up for the long wait! The bad news is I don't think they're my best, but I should have more time to write during the summer, so please have patience.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to Breathe<strong>

* * *

><p>"So sneakers or flip-flops? I'm starting to panic.. (Wait, wait)."<p>

-Dashboard Confessional, _'Remember to Breathe'_

* * *

><p>Tyler doesn't get nervous.<p>

"_Hey!"_

Okay, so maybe he did. He almost wished he could turn back time to when his priorities were football and school in that order, when he did as he pleased, Caroline was just his kinda-not-really childhood friend and he couldn't care less.

But Tyler did care, because when things looked darkest Caroline was there for him – Lockwood curse and all - and he didn't want to mess anything up, especially not lunch at the Grill.

Was it too casual? Was he underdressed? Overdressed?

"_What's with the shoes?"_

Tyler just stared and tried to breathe.


	9. Normal

**Disclaimer: **_"The Vampire Diaries" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property developed by Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, based on the books written by L. J. Smith. The following is a work of fiction not intended for profit or copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Tyler tries to strengthen his resolve to break the sire bond.

**Word Count: **100

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

* * *

><p>"But I won't give up, when I want it enough…<p>

No I won't give up – anything, anyway, anyone, any day.'

-Foo Fighters, _'Normal'_

* * *

><p>There were times Tyler wanted to give up and go home.<p>

He had lost track of time during his exile in some godforsaken cave in the backend of nowhere. Strewn about were articles of clothes, the scent of vervain and wolf's bane, and screams of agony as skin, bone, and sinew stretched and snapped as Tyler transformed ad nauseum.

There were times he thought of becoming human again, to be normal. But normal would not give him the strength needed to protect Caroline - his Caroline who was incredible, spectacular… supernatural.

She was worth it.

Suddenly normal seemed very pedestrian.


End file.
